Although conventionally, high integration of a semiconductor memory device is being promoted, a method for increasing the degree of integration by the enhancement of lithography and etching technologies is getting closer to its limit, and a stacked-type semiconductor memory device is proposed. In this stacked-type semiconductor memory device, a stacked body in which word lines and interlayer insulating films are alternately stacked and a silicon pillar penetrating the stacked body are provided. A slit for separating the word line is formed in the stacked body.